Paper Jimmy Neutron: The Thousand Year Door
by FruitfulMelonCauli
Summary: When Mario gets distracted by an urgent letter, it is up to Jimmy Neutron and his two best friends to find the seven Crystal Stars and uncover the mystery behind the Thousand Year Door. Along the way, they will invent new things and meet seven new friends who will help them along the way.
1. A Rogue Welcome

_**Paper Jimmy Neutron: The Thousand Year Door**_

 _Chapter 1: A Rogue Welcome_

Author's Note: ...I am extremely surprised that nobody has done this fanfic yet.  
Anyway, this fanfic has a very interesting story. I read this one Ed, Edd n Eddy and TTYD fanfic by legendofzeldarocks, and got inspired to write my own TTYD fanfic. I tried coming up with a few ideas, but I didn't really like any of them. However, when I found out that Nickelodeon had rejected a proposal for a Season 4 of Jimmy Neutron, I was very disappointed. I eventually decided I wanted to write a Jimmy Neutron crossover. I found that Jimmy Neutron fit the pace of TTYD, and that the characters went well together.

It actually took a while to figure out how Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen got to Rogueport. I came up with several iterations for the intro before settling on what you see in the story.  
(In other words, it took a while to make an intro that worked.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. If I owned Jimmy Neutron, we'd still be having new episodes today.

* * *

It was a warm summer day. The weather was clear, and the sun was shining in the bright blue sky. Just yesterday, Jimmy Neutron and his best friends Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez had graduated Lindbergh Elementary.  
"So, now that summer's here, what do you guys want to do?" Jimmy asked as he and his best friends Carl and Sheen walked down the sidewalk.  
"Maybe we could go on a trip to South America to see some llamas," said Carl.  
"Already did that during spring break."  
"Let's go see the new Ultra Lord movie!" exclaimed Sheen.  
"We already saw it last Saturday when it opened," said Jimmy. "And last Sunday as well."  
"Then if we already did those, what will we do?"  
"Hmm..." Jimmy thought for a moment. "Maybe we could hunt for some lost treasure..."

By some contrived coincidence, a letter floated down in front of them.  
"And now the adventure begins," Sheen told Carl. "Some odd letter comes out of nowhere. I mean, what are the odds of that?"  
"Jimmy..." Carl said apprehensively. "I really don't like the sound of this..."  
Jimmy picked the letter up and looked at the address on the envelope. It was from Princess Peach, and it was addressed to Mario Mario on 85 Nintendo Street, PO Box 1889 in the Mushroom Kingdom. Nope, definitely not meant for anybody in Retroville.  
"Hey, wait a minute..." Jimmy said when he was done looking at the address. "This isn't addressed to us!"  
"Maybe we should return it to whoever it was addressed to," suggested Carl while Sheen grabbed the letter from Jimmy and scanned the address.  
"These are fictional characters, Carl," said Sheen.  
"Says the boy who claims Ultra Lord created the entire planet..." Carl then noticed a perfume smell coming from the letter and let out a sneeze. "And I'm allergic to perfume..."  
"You're allergic to every single thing, Carl. I wouldn't be surprised if you were allergic to Ultra Lord."  
"You know, since this physical letter somehow managed to make it into our hands," said Jimmy. "Either Mario is real, some other genius out there could have recreated these fictional characters by assembling them from carbon and H2O, or this is just simply a joke somebody pulled."  
"Or maybe they were taken out of the video game, just like the reverse of that one time we put ourselves in Ultra Lord vs. Robo-Fiend!" Sheen suggested. "Oh, man, that was one of the best adventures we ever had!"  
"You know what? It's worth a try to find this Mario. To the lab!"

* * *

When they got into the lab, Jimmy put the letter under his lab computer's scanner.  
A fat Italian plumber with brown hair, a black mustache, a red hat with a matching shirt, and blue overalls appeared on the screen. They immediately realized that Mario was indeed real.  
Jimmy put the letter on his workbench before he started furiously pounding keys to figure out how to get to the recipient's place.  
"Hey Carl, you wanna peek inside this envelope?" Sheen asked Carl.  
"Uhh... I'm not sure... Would this Mario like if we opened it?" Carl replied.  
"Sheen, Carl, no! That might contain some very confidential information!" Jimmy said, turning to the two.  
"Oh, don't worry, Jimmy, Mario won't mind!" Sheen opened the letter up anyway.

It read,  
 _Hello there, Mario brothers!_  
 _I am now on holiday, traveling in the Mushroom Kingdom._  
 _In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map... A treasure map, actually._  
 _It was sold in a box to me by an old merchant in a town called Rogueport._  
 _But since it would be too difficult to try to go find treasure all by myself..._  
 _I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will, of course, won't you?_  
 _I've included the map with this letter, so please bring it with you when you come._  
 _I'll meet you at Rogueport. (In other words, you MUST come!)_  
 _-Princess Peach Toadstool_

"There's a map in this envelope? That's so cool!" Sheen exclaimed as he pulled said map out of the envelope. The map looked very aged and weathered. "Look at it, Carl! Maybe we'll be on a treasure hunt!"  
He handed the map to Carl.  
"Umm, Sheen, hate to burst your bubble, but there's no treasure marked on the map," replied Carl.  
"Or maybe it's marked in invisible ink, so we hold it up to a light and reveal the treasure like I saw in all those detective movies! Surely Jimmy has a light somewhere!"  
"I hope you guys are done snooping through the highly confidential contents of the envelope," Jimmy interrupted. "Because I've finally pinpointed the coordinates of the recipient's house. According to my calculations, it will take too long to go by hovercar, so I'll create a portal to get there. I'll also create a remote to return us home just in case we have to come back."

* * *

"Sorry Mario," said the turtle-esque mailman, a Paratroopa. "I lost your letter on the way here..."  
He was sitting on Mario's doorstep with Mario and his other friends.  
Among his other friends were a brown mushroom (a Goomba) with a blue cap, a pink bomb (a Bob-omb) with a braided ponytail for a fuse, a green ghost (a Boo) with ribbons, a purple fish (a Cheep-Cheep) with orange and white fins, a yellow spark of energy (a Lil' Sparky) with a pacifier, another turtle-like creature (a Koopa) with a blue shell and a red scarf, and yet another turtle (a Lakitu) riding in a cloud.  
"It's alright, Parakarry," said Mario, comforting his friend. "You've been doing better lately. This is just a one-time mess up, after all."  
Soon, Jimmy and his friends appeared out of a strange wormhole with Peach's letter. Mario and his eight friends gazed upon it in surprise and awe.  
"I don't assume you lost this letter?" Jimmy asked, holding out the letter.  
"The letter!" Parakarry gasped. "Thank you very much, umm..."  
"Jimmy Neutron. It's a pleasure to help."  
Jimmy shook Mario's hand and Parakarry's hand before giving the letter to them. He and his best friends watched as Mario read the letter out loud. After he was done reading it, he reached into the envelope, but the map wasn't there.  
"Say, where is that map the Princess mentioned?" Mario asked.  
The rest of his friends eyed Parakarry while Jimmy turned to Carl and Sheen.  
"Carl. Sheen. Hand over the map," he demanded.  
"Umm, we don't have it!" replied Carl.  
"Then explain _this_!" Jimmy yanked the map out of Carl's grasp.  
"The map!" everyone gasped as Jimmy handed the map to Mario.

"Hmm... Fascinating..." Mario said as he took a close look at the map. He looked up at the three boys. "Say, since you three found the letter, would you three like to come with me on my adventure?"  
"Yes, please!" yelled Sheen.  
"Umm, Sheen? What if he's a faker?"  
"Well, who wouldn't want to come with him if they knew he was real?"  
"Carl, Sheen," said Jimmy. "It's time to head home..."  
"No way, Jimmy! This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! It's not as great as meeting Ultra Lord or Link would be, but it's better than nothing!"  
"Alright, fine..."  
"Mario, are you sure we should take these boys along with us?" asked Luigi, stepping outside before the green Boo scared him from behind. Luigi immediately pulled out his Poltergust 3000 out of fright.  
"Come on, Luigi," said Mario. "You've got to have all the fun you can when you're still young!"  
"Okay, I guess he's not a faker if he has Luigi with him," said Carl.  
"Alright," said Luigi. "But we're gonna have to keep an eye out for them. Their parents wouldn't be happy if they got hurt..."  
"We'll give you fifteen minutes to get ready," said Mario. "Then we'll have lunch before we head to Rogueport."

* * *

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen went back to Retroville to get their things.  
Jimmy packed his tools, pencil, notepad, and blueprint paper, Carl packed his inhaler and meds, and Sheen packed his Ultra Lord mask and recipe book. They put their belongings in Jimmy's Hyper Cube.  
Each of the boys brought about ten dollars, as well as their favorite toys with them. Jimmy brought an Einstein action figure, Carl brought his llama figure, and of course, Sheen brought his Ultra Lord action figure. They also packed a few board games to play when they were bored.  
Unfortunately, Jimmy's mom, Judy, was out walking Goddard, so they couldn't take him with them if they wanted to leave with Mario. It also meant that Jimmy could not say goodbye to his mom before he left. On the other hand, Carl and Sheen did get to say goodbye to their parents.  
Once they were done packing, they noticed that they had only one minute left. They rushed to Jimmy's lab and headed through the portal, but they forgot the remote in their haste.

* * *

"Alrighty, is everybody all-a-set?" Mario asked everybody.  
"Yeah!" everybody else exclaimed.  
"Great! Let's-a go!" Mario jumped up. "To the Toad Town harbor! But first..."

On their way to the harbor, Mario introduced his friends to the three boys and treated them to a nice pizza lunch cooked by Tayce T., the town's cook. After that, he got the boys' dollars converted into Coins. A Coin was worth about two quarters, so they each got 20 coins.  
"Gee, Toad Town seems more peaceful since we last beat Bowser," the Goomba with the blue cap said as they walked to the harbor.  
"Well, if they have anybody to thank, it has to be us," grinned the green Boo.  
"Oh, Bow, you and your snobby ways," said the pink Bob-omb.  
"Come on, come on," Mario told the two. "We don't want another argument going on again."  
"It's best not to sour the mood," added the purple Cheep-Cheep. "We've got three boys going with us on an exciting adventure! We wouldn't want to kill their joy, now, would we?"

Soon they got to the docks, where a small boat was about to arrive.  
"Well, looks like we're here," said Luigi. "Can Bow not scare me when we're on our way?"  
"Why, hello there, Mario!" the captain of the ship said when he arrived. "Princess Peach told me you were going on a trip to Rogueport to meet her, no?"  
"Why, of course! I'm-a ready to go when you are!"  
"Well, then, we're off!"

* * *

A few hours and some rough weather later, all thirteen of the passengers were fast asleep when the captain called them.  
"Alright, everybody, it's time to wake up!" he called. "The town of Rogueport is straight ahead of us! Look!"  
"We're here now?" exclaimed Sheen. He was the first to wake up, which wasn't a big surprise considering his hyperactive nature. "Oh, cool!"  
Gradually, one by one, everybody else except Mario woke up.  
"Hey, bro," said Luigi. "It's Rogueport!"  
"W-Wha?" Mario asked when his brother woke him up.  
"We'll arrive shortly," said the captain. "Please prepare to disembark."  
Minutes later, they arrived at the Rogueport docks. The captain apologized for the delay from the rough weather and wished them a good trip before he departed.

"Ho ho! Master Mario! Who are these fine chaps you have with you?" a voice called.  
An aged humanoid with a mushroom cap, a Toad, approached the gang.  
"Hey, Toadsworth! This is Jimmy," Mario explained to the Toad. "And his best friends Carl and Sheen."  
"Greetings, Jimmy. Greetings, Carl. Greetings, Sheen," Toadsworth said, shaking the hands of the three boys. "What brings you jolly chaps here?"  
Mario explained everything that happened that led them here.  
"Mmhmm... Princess Peach sent you a letter and a treasure map? Oh! I just remembered! She told me to wait for you here before she went to take a stroll through this wretched little burg, and when she didn't come back, I started fearing for her safety!"  
"Typical Toadsworth," Luigi told the kids.  
"But now that you're here, Mario," Toadsworth continued. "I am very sure we'll be able to find her. But alas, I know my place, Master Mario, and I cannot come with you. It's all up to you, sir."  
"Me?" Mario asked. The three boys were fast asleep.  
"Yes. You've rescued her countless times before, and surely you're up to the task again."  
"Oh, yes!"  
"Now if you need me, I will be at the inn relaxing with a spot of tea, perhaps. Just drop on INN! Ho ho!"  
Mario tapped the three boys on their shoulders to wake them up. They went up the stairs to the town square.

"Mario and I will be following Toadsworth," Jimmy told his friends when they got there. "You guys can walk around the town if you'd like."  
Toadsworth headed towards a hotel-esque building. The words above the door said in bold words, "Podley's Place."  
When they got inside, they could hear an odd sailor named Flavio was chanting to a red skull-shaped gem of some sort. Jimmy rolled his eyes at him before he and Mario continued to follow Toadsworth.  
"Jimmy! It's terrible! A Bandit robbed me while Sheen and I were walking!" Carl cried, running into the building.  
"It's called Rogueport. What did you expect?" replied Jimmy as they continued following Mario and Toadsworth. "And what happened to Sheen?"  
"Yeah, about that..."

* * *

"Hey, you!" called Sheen as he chased the Bandit. "Come back with my friend's money!"  
"You aren't catching me, sucker!"  
Sheen chased the Bandit to the back alley where it lived.  
The door was immediately locked before Sheen could reach it.  
Sheen kicked the door until the Bandit finally cracked.  
"Alright! I'll give you your friend's money back if you stop kicking my door!" he snapped.  
"Gee, that was easy," said Sheen. "All I have to do to get pilfered items back is to kick the thief's door until-"  
The door slammed on Sheen's hand.

* * *

"So, what's your rate?" Jimmy asked the Toad in charge of the inn upstairs.  
"Five coins per person for one night," smiled the Toad in charge of the inn.  
"Five times thirteen... That's sixty-five coins."  
"Wow, you did that all in your head?"  
"Well, I am a boy genius..."  
"I'll pay sixty of the coins," Mario offered. "For myself, my brother, and our friends."  
"And I'll pay the fifteen for myself and my two friends," said Jimmy.  
"Thank you!"

* * *

"Hello? Jimmy? Carl? Where are you guys anyway?" Sheen called. After he confronted the Bandit, he started looking for his best friends. He ran into somebody searching for something right outside her house.  
"Hey, you! Don't move!" the house's owner yelled. Her name was Zess T., and she was a very grumpy Toad with an apron.  
"Why not?" asked the dumbfounded Sheen.  
"Some doofus just bumped into me and made me lose a contact lens! Now don't you move while I look for it!"  
"Okay..." Sheen waited for a few minutes before he said something. "Can I move now?"  
"No!"  
"Hey, there's Sheen!" Carl pointed to Sheen as soon as he and Jimmy left the inn to find him.  
"Hey, guys!" Sheen called. He ran to them, accidentally stepping on Zess T.'s contacts in the process. "I got Carl's money back!"  
"You did?" Carl gasped.  
"Yeah! All I had to do was heckle the thief until he broke down."  
The three boys went back into the inn while Zess T. clenched her fists at Sheen.

* * *

After dinner, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were in their room with Toadsworth while Mario, Luigi, and their friends hung out at Podley's soda bar downstairs.  
"Jim? What are you working on?" Carl asked his best friend.  
"It's a self-defense device I call the Neutron Phaser. Rogueport, being a wretched hive of scum and villainy, is a dangerous place with all the criminals running around, so I invented this to protect us."  
"Isn't this dangerous?"  
"It's strong enough to keep us safe, but not dangerous enough to kill. Plus, it has a safety switch, so it won't work unless you pull it down. Still, it's not a toy."  
"Hey, cool, a wooden hammer!" Sheen pointed at Mario's hammer.  
"Sheen, don't touch that! You could hurt somebody with it!"

* * *

"A letter for Mario Mario!" a voice called. "It's from the trouble center!"  
A crow-esque creature, or a Craw, named Gus walked up to Mario and handed him the letter. The letter was from Princess Daisy in Sarasaland. However, it did not say who it was addressed to. Maybe Gus assumed it was for Mario?  
"Crikey! So soon?" Mario asked. "Luigi, take a look at the letter inside!"  
He handed the letter to Luigi.  
"Something isn't right here, but I know it's definitely Daisy's handwriting..." said Luigi, looking at the letter. "Oh, no, she's been kidnapped!"  
"If she's been kidnapped, we'd better do something!"  
"But what are we going to do with the map?"  
"Hmm... That's a good question... While I am worried about the boys' safety, they seem to be excited AND able to handle things all on their own..."  
Mario walked up to their inn room.  
"Children," Mario addressed the three boys. "Would you three like to take our place in this treasure hunt?"  
"I don't know, it's a lot of pressure-" Carl began.  
"We're in!" Jimmy and Sheen cut in.  
"Okay, then, take good care of this map. The princess has entrusted us with the map, and now we are entrusting you with it."  
Mario handed the map over to Jimmy.  
"And take these two spare hammers. We have our own. However, one of you will have to get a weapon yourself."  
"Of course Jimmy made his own weapon already," Sheen whispered to Carl.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy Neutron, boy genius," Mario said before he left the inn at precisely 10:13 PM. Toadsworth fainted, uncertain of the fate of the princess since Mario had other things on his hands.  
"You owe grandpa a hammer," the mushroom with the blue cap told Mario as they left. "One of those was his favorite!"  
"Um, Jim, how are we going to survive this adventure without Mario?"  
"We'll probably figure it out tomorrow," yawned Jimmy. "But for now, it's time to go to bed. Night guys..."  
"Night, Jimmy," Carl and Sheen replied.

* * *

Okay, so the reason I wrote Mario out of the story was that most of the PM crossovers featured him starring alongside the crossover characters, and so I could make the adventure harder. I also wanted to focus on Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen, and their interactions with the partners in the game.  
I also wrote Goddard out for similar reasons.  
(Trust me, the adventure would be too easy if I kept them both in)

And don't worry about Goombella, she'll appear in the next chapter!


	2. Enter Goombella!

_**Paper Jimmy Neutron: The Thousand Year Door**_

 _Chapter 2: Enter Goombella!_

Okay, here's the chapter where I introduce Goombella! (Hence the title of the chapter...) You will also see Jimmy's first invention of the fanfic in here!

* * *

"Jimmy!" cried Carl. "Look outside!"  
He and Sheen were already dressed. They were literally looming over their best friend at 6:30* in the morning.  
"Morning, Carl. Morning Sheen," yawned Jimmy, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? The average adolescent our age needs at least nine to eleven hours of sleep, you know... We went out bed late, at precisely-"  
"Why are you explaining sleep when some weirdo is heckling a mushroom outside?" shouted Sheen. "You've got to do something!"  
"Alright, alright! Just let me get dressed!"  
Jimmy got on his red atom shirt and his rolled up jeans. He quickly went down to Podley's Place.  
"What are you doing up this early, boy?" asked Podley.  
"No time to explain," replied Jimmy as he opened the door. "My friend says there's a commotion outside!"

* * *

"What in the name of William Whewell?" Jimmy gasped when he saw the weirdo, named Lord Crump. He and his minions, the X-Nauts, were heckling the pink Goomba. This Goomba had a miner's helmet, a blonde ponytail, and a scarf.  
"Don't play dumb with me, Little Miss Smarty-Goomba! I saw you walking around the town, asking for information about the Crystal Stars!"  
"Yeah? And?"  
"You are going to tell us what you learned about them!"  
"That could've be another Goomba, you know! Or maybe you're so fixated on the Crystal Stars you think everybody's talking about them!"  
"I will not ask again. Tell us what you know about the Crystal Stars, or else!"  
"I will never tell you anything. Not even if Mario was on your side! Which, of course, is very unlikely..."  
"Buh huh huh huh! What a smart, sassy firebrand you are! I suppose I could end you here, but then we'd lose any valuable information with you... Boys! Take this smartmouth to the fortress!"  
"Yes, sir, Lord Crump! As you command!"  
The X-Nauts and Lord Crump slowly approached the Goomba. "Stop right there, you smelly lunatics! If you don't, I'll scream!"  
Jimmy gasped. He ran into the inn to get the Neutron Phaser he invented yesterday.

* * *

Carl and Sheen were packing their things in the Hyper Cube, along with a bar of soap and some shampoo from the inn. They quickly turned to Jimmy.  
"Jimmy, you've got to help her!" Carl wailed as Jimmy searched through the Hyper Cube for his weapon of choice. "I don't like confrontations!"  
"Ultra Lord commands you!" yelled Sheen, holding his Ultra Lord action figure in Jimmy's face.  
"Sheen, we don't have time to bask in the glory of Ultra Lord! We've got to intervene!" Jimmy responded as he got his Neutron Phaser and put his shoes on.

By the time Jimmy and his best friends came out of the inn, the Goomba had already beaten Lord Crump all by herself.  
"That'll teach you a lesson, you creeps!" the Goomba yelled triumphantly, huffing. Lord Crump was leaning against the wall, with numerous bruises all over his body.  
You may have beat me, Goomba girl," uttered Lord Crump. "But I have one more trick up my sleeve... Buh huh huh huh..."  
"...What did we miss?" Jimmy asked.  
"Nothing," the Goomba replied casually. "Just a little kick of the weirdo's butts."  
"You!" Lord Crump pointed at the three boys. "You little brats think you can screw with our plans too? X-Nauts!"  
A swarm of X-Nauts imediately surrounded Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and the Goomba.  
"PUNISH THEM!"  
The X-Nauts began thrashing everywhere as Lord Crump cackled.  
"I don't like this place, Jim," said Carl. "Let's get out of here!"  
"No, Carl! Ultra Lord is never afraid! We must fight these guys!" Sheen exclaimed.  
"Sheen, we can't fight! Carl's right! We've got to get out of the crowd!" Jimmy replied.  
"Wait!" the Goomba exclaimed. "Follow me!"  
The four immediately retreated into the harbor.  
The X-Nauts kept thrashing around even after the four had disappeared. Lord Crump took notice of this.  
"STOP!" he called. The X-Nauts gathered around him. "Where'd those little idiots go? Any of you see them? Johnson? That's right, I'm talking to you! All of you!"  
His squadron had no clue, just simply staring at their leader. They were paying no attention when the four goody-two-shoes left.  
"Uh... Crud! They bolted!"

* * *

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and the Goomba heaved a sigh of relief after escaping.  
"At last, we're out of that mess!" the Goomba exclaimed. "Those were some crazy jerks over there!"  
"Yeah... I tell you, Ultra Lord would've whooped their butts the instant he saw them!"  
"Umm, mushroom girl?" asked Carl. "How do you pick things up without hands?"  
"Like this!" replied the Goomba, picking up Sheen and tossing him into the water.  
"Hey, cool! She has telekinesis like the Spoonbender in Ultra Lord episode 381!"  
The Goomba pulled out a glove and put it on her invisible hand, holding it out to Jimmy while a Nibble chased Sheen.  
"Say, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Goombella Miner, soon to be a junior at UGoom. I'm researching the treasure here with my professor Frankly for the summer."  
"Pleased to meet you too, Goombella. I'm Jimmy Neutron. Soon-to-be student at Faraday Middle School. My best friends are Carl Wheezer, boy in the glasses, and Sheen Estevez, the boy in the Ultra Lord shirt. We're also hunting for the treasure."  
"Omigosh! You're hunting for the treasure too? That is, like, so awesome!"

Just then, Jimmy's watch beeped. It opened to show a live video, and his mother didn't look too happy.  
"James Issac Neutron!" chided Judy. "Where on Earth are you?"  
"Mom, it's complicated. We discovered this peculiar letter on our way home from school, transported it back to its recipient, who invited us on his adventure. He went AWOL last night, and-"  
"Why do you never tell me these things, young man? When you get back-"  
"Oh, is that Jimbo?" butted in Hugh. "Are you having a good vacation so far? Since you haven't come home in a day, I figured you and your friends were having another adventure! What are you and your friends up to? Are you gonna get any souvenirs? Have fun, Jimbo! Remember to call us back! Buh-bye!"  
The live video ended. The watch closed.  
"I do not want him for a father," Goombella snarked as Sheen got out of the water.  
"Jimmy, did you not tell your mom?" Carl asked.  
"She was out walking Goddard, Carl," Jimmy replied.  
"Say, you guys want to rest at my professor's house? It's a little early for you boys to be awake. Plus, we can discuss the treasure with my professor later today."  
"Sure!" Jimmy and Sheen replied.  
"Um, I don't know, Jim," said Carl. "My mom doesn't like me hanging out with-"  
"Just come with us already!"  
"But don't you guys think the bad guy and his minions are still there?"  
"Good point..." Goombella responded. "After all, it is called Rogueport... Ugh, I really hate it here. It's hostile, with all these creeps and weirdos filling the town."  
Jimmy and Carl nodded in agreement before they peeked at the entrance to the main square to see if Lord Crump left. It seemed that he did, as they could see baffled citizens talked about the scuffle that had occured a few minutes ago.  
"Is it safe?" Goombella asked. Two nods. "Alright then, follow me, boys!"  
"Umm... Can I take my clothes off?" Sheen asked sheepishly, shivering. "They're f-freezing cold!"

* * *

As she led the three boys to Professor Frankly's house, Goombella asked Jimmy what brought him to Rogueport. Jimmy proceeded to recap everything that had happened yesterday.  
"Mario brought you here yesterday to hunt for the legendary treasure?" Goombella gasped upon hearing Jimmy mention the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Omigosh, I can't believe I missed an opportunity to meet THE famous Mario! I've been here for a day as well, and yet I didn't see him?"  
"And don't forget Luigi," replied Carl. "He was here too!"  
"Luigi too!? Ah well, maybe I'll run into them another day."  
Jimmy pulled out the map to take a close look at it.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Goombella exclaimed. "Is that a treasure map? We could show that to Professor Frankly! He'd be, like, so stoked!"  
They got to Frankly's place at around 7-ish. However, Professor Frankly was nowhere to be found. Rather, they found a note from him explaining that he went to get breakfast.  
"I take it your professor is an early riser too?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

The four lounged at Frankly's house. Jimmy and Carl were catching some sleep in Frankly's living room. Sheen was wrapped in towels, wearing nothing but his spare Ultra Lord underwear while watching the Ultra Lord episode premiere of today. His clothes were hung outside to dry in the summer sun.  
At around 7:15, Goombella went to Frankly's kitchen and got out four bowls.  
"Jimmy! Carl! Sheen!" she called. "Breakfast time!"  
The three boys immediately sprung up and went to the kitchen.

The bowls had already been filled with the cereal when they got to the kitchen. Goombella lifted the milk carton and poured it into the four cereal bowls.  
"Hey, cool!" exclaimed Sheen, reaching his arm out. "A levitatin' milk cartoon!"  
Goombella slapped Sheen with her invisible hand before he could grab it.  
"Say please next time," she chided.  
"So, Goombella, what are you majoring in?" Jimmy asked.  
"Oh, me? I'm majoring in archaeology, but that's because I'm looking for an excuse for like, adventure!"  
"It's nice to know there's others out there with a knack for adventure like me."  
"Um, Goombella, I think I need more cereal," said Carl. He grabbed the cereal box to pour in more, but Goombella grabbed the box with her invisible hand.  
"Seriously, Carl, how much do you eat?"  
"Not much... Okay, I do eat a lot. I'm a fat nerd, after all..."  
"Low self-esteem much?" replied Goombella. "Anyway, go ahead and eat all you want. I've got a spare cereal box."  
She ate a few scoops before looking up from her bowl and noticing that Jimmy and Sheen were gone. Sheen's cereal was finished, while Jimmy's was half empty. She turned her head to find Sheen on her laptop in the living room, reading Ultra Lord fanfics and complaining about a few of them.  
"Stupid Robo-Fiend fandumb! Always shoving him into leather pants! I swear, Robo-Fiend's father will hear about this!" he yelled.  
"Sheen! Off my laptop!" yelled Goombella.  
"Well, how would you like it if somebody tried distorting the personality of an evil villain to be nicer and disregarded the atrocities that were committed by said villain?"  
"You have a point... Now get off my laptop."  
"But I'm not finished writing this fanfic review!"  
"Off. Now."  
"Alright!" replied Sheen, doing as he was told. He paused before continuing. "I have a question. Where did Carl go?"  
"Probably to tell Jimmy he didn't finish his cereal..."

* * *

Jimmy was busy somewhere else in Rogueport inventing security bots. He had explained to Carl how his invention worked.  
"Umm, Jimmy, remember when you built those nanobots to protect you?" Carl asked. "They went rogue and started attacking everybody who went near you!"  
"Well, I've learned from that, and I assure you, nothing is going to go wrong this time," Jimmy replied, typing up some code on his homemade laptop. The skeleton of the security bot prototype and its PCB lay on a rented workbench.  
"I don't know, Jim... You say that a lot..."

* * *

"Ditto," replied Sheen. "We should bring Jimmy and Carl their unfinished cereal. After all, Ultra Lord himself can't go without finishing his breakfast according to episode 3, where he had to fight crime on an empty stomach!"  
Goombella rolled her eyes just as Jimmy and Carl came back.  
"Lady and gentleman," said Jimmy while Carl went to eat his cereal. "May I present-"  
"You're not going to finish your cereal?" asked Goombella.  
"I will, but I'll finish it after I introduce to you the N-Force prototype. It runs on solar energy, which it stores in a solar-charged battery. It is equipped with numerous gadgets, including live footage, a face recognition system, a tamper-proof case, a harmless taser, and-"  
"Um, Jim, sorry to burst your bubble, but your cereal is breaking apart," informed Carl, who had finished his cereal.  
"I will finish explaining my invention after I finish my breakfast," Jimmy told Goombella and Sheen. "Then we will go to the shop to test it.  
"Well, I'm not testing it," said Carl.  
"Me neither," said Sheen as he went outside to check on his clothes. "I'm not going to jail just because my best friend's security bot went after me."  
"Anyone else?"  
"You can always have Goombella test it..." Carl grinned.  
"What? No!"

* * *

"Alright, Goombella, I want you to grab any item and make a run for the door."  
"Jimmy, I'm not going to shoplift just because you told me to..."  
"I've explained everything to the merchant already. We aren't actually going to steal anything."  
"Oh, alright..."  
Goombella took a Honey Syrup and made a run for the door. The N-Force immediately grabbed Goombella and took her to the merchant.  
"See? There's a zero-percent chance of the criminals escaping!" Jimmy told the merchant as he paid for the Honey Syrup. "Nothing can go wrong."  
As soon as he said that, the N-Force grabbed Sheen for not wearing a shirt in public. Sheen clung onto his towel.  
"Alright, can we go back to Frankly's now? This is just plain stupid!" Goombella barked, hanging from the N-Force's hand.

* * *

"Why, huzzah! If it isn't my exceptional student, Goombella Miner!" greeted Frankly when they got back to his place. "And who do we have here? Whose shirt was hanging outside?"  
"Frankly, have you met these three boys?" Goombella asked as she began to introduce her new friends. "Jimmy Neutron's the boy with the fudgy hair. Carl Wheezer's the boy with the glasses, and Sheen Estevez's the boy wearing a towel."  
"Hello, Professor Frankly," Jimmy said as he held out his hand for a handshake. Frankly took out a glove and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"I was in his archaeology class last year," Goombella whispered to Jimmy. "He also taught the famous Kolorado! Go Goombas!"  
"Whuzzat, Goombella?" inquired Frankly.  
"I was just telling Jimmy how cool UGoom is!"  
"Eh..." Jimmy shrugged. "I've been to college for a few days in the past. Didn't go so well. I'm going to wait until after high school to think about college..."  
"Whatever floats your boat, bucko."  
"Umm, Professor Frankly? Do you mind if I get my clothes from outside?" Sheen asked Professor Frankly.  
"What are you talking about? I have them with me!" Frankly went to his dryer and gave Sheen his clothing back. "These must be yours, no?"  
"Yes! Thanks, professor!" Sheen went to the bathroom to put his clothes on. "Why are my clothes still a bit wet?"  
"Temperamental dryer," Goombella sighed as Sheen put his clothes back in the dryer. "Anyway, these boys came here to discuss the legendary treasure below Rogueport with us. After all, we're all looking for it, right?"  
"You want to discuss the legendary treasure, hmm? Of course I can help. I came here to study that very subject, as a matter of fact!" Frankly paused. "I know I never got to ask you this, Goombella, but why would you bright foursome of youth want to learn about the legendary treasure? You realize that most people see it as little more than a fairy tale, right?"  
"My mom used to tell me that story when I was little..." Carl smiled. "She read it to Jimmy and Sheen at least once, too... I imagined the three of us would go on llamas to Rogueport one day, to find the legendary treasure... But my mom said it wasn't real."  
"Well, Carl," Goombella replied. "It's the job of archaeologists and historians to uncover the truth to all these fairy tales! I, for one, believe that there truly is a legendary treasure under Rogueport, and I REALLY want to find it!"  
"Just like how a certain somebody thinks Ultra Lord is real?"  
"Hey!" Sheen yelled at Carl. "Mario was real, so why can't Ultra Lord be real?"  
"Good point, Goombella, and well made! Same to you, Sheen!" Frankly told the two. Sheen grinned at Carl, waggling his nonexistent brows. "In that case, I'll try to cooperate with you four however I can."  
"Great!" Jimmy replied. "We need all the information we can get."

"There are many mysteries surrounding the legendary treasure of Rogueport. Many have speculated what it could be. Some say it's an infinitely vast treasure hoard, but others say it's a magical item. Other speculations claim that it is actually a monster, and still numerous claim that there is just an empty chest."  
"My mom claimed it was a gateway to a land full of llamas," Carl said.  
"Well... That is a theory I never heard of before... There are many other theories out there, and it's impossible to divine the truth among them. But I can attest that there is no gateway to a land of llamas..."  
"Oh..."  
"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. It is unanimous amongst all that one must have the seven Crystal Stars to find the treasures."  
"Oh, yeah! Just like they say in that old saying passed down by the super-elderly!" Goombella realized.  
"To find the treasure of yore," Goombella and Carl recited. "Take the seven Crystal Stars to the Thousand Year Door!"  
"You can thank my mom for that," added Carl. "And she would also say, 'Hold the Magical Map aloft before the entrance to the Thousand Year Door. Then the stars will light the way that leads to the stone of yesterday.' If we had them, that is..."  
"You know, Carl, a lot of the lore I've read said that if we want to find the Crystal Stars, we should take the same map up to the same doorway, and it'll show us where to find them!"  
"Yes! That is exactly as the tale says!" Frankly exclaimed. "It also says the Thousand Year Door is supposedly deep beneath this town... Yet, the most important item in this mystery, the Magical Map, is nowhere to be found. It is impossible to solve the puzzle without that item."  
"Excuse me," Jimmy smiled, his hands behind his back. He pulled out his Hyper Cube, which had the map in it, and immediately retrieved the Magical Map.  
"The Magical Map!" everybody gasped.

* * *

If you've played the game, you know what happens next! But regardless, stay tuned, and have a happy New Year's Eve!


	3. The Magical Map

_**Paper Jimmy Neutron: The Thousand Year Door**_

 _Chapter 3: The Magical Map_

Author's Note: Apologies for the two-month hiatus, but here is the chapter where the three boys and Goombella go through the Rogueport Sewers! I also thought it would be amusing to see how Jimmy would react to the paper plane curse in this fanfic, considering he's a man of science...

Oh, and by the way, thanks for 100 views!

* * *

When they got outside, Frankly went to the fence in front of them. Everybody could see a pipe behind it.  
"I bet you four intelligent beings didn't know this rotten old piece of gate came off, now did you? Heh heh!" he chuckled. "We can take this pipe underground! Come on! Down we go!"  
Frankly jumped down first. Jimmy, Sheen, and Goombella followed while Carl stood there.  
"Umm, my mom probably wouldn't let me go through any pipes..." Carl replied, hesitating for a minute. "She'd say I might contract dirt and germs..."  
Jimmy's hand quickly reached out to Carl and pulled him in.

* * *

The five tumbled out of the pipe, somewhat disoriented.  
"Alright!" said Frankly. "To the Thousand Year Door we go!"  
The three boys immediately held their noses when they noticed the smell of waste matter.  
Nonetheless, the five decided to trudge on. They passed a pipe obstructed by a gate, as well as a moving platform before they stepped down a flight of stairs.  
As soon as they hit the bottom of the stairs, Jimmy started observing the moving platform.  
"Fascinating," he remarked. "A platform with levitating technology! Rogueport may look simple, but the intricate sewer systems tell me otherwise."  
"Or perhaps it may be the remains of an ancient civilization underneath Rogueport, considering the numerous structures around the sewers! Huzzah! An amazing discovery for you, either way!"  
"Hey dudes! What's up? Who's that hot chick you have with you?" a voice suddenly called, referring to Goombella.  
Everybody looked up the second flight of stairs in front of them. It was a set of three Goombas. One had a spike on its head, another had wings, and the last simply stood on the ground not wearing anything.  
"Hey, baby! Why not hang out with _us_ for a while?" the winged Goomba called.  
"Yeah, man, what's an attractive Goomba like you doing with an old coot and a bunch of nerdy dorks?" asked the spiked Goomba.  
"Hi! I'm _sooo_ flattered you think I'm cute," Goombella replied. "But you should know this one thing- I'm one of those nerdy dorks, too!"  
The three amigops stared at Goombella.  
"Who cares if you are a nerd?" the spiked Goomba replied. "Come in the back alley with us and we'll do something together! We play real nice!"  
"Would I ever? No way am I hanging out with you creeps! Now shoo and let us be on our way!" hissed Goombella.  
"Aww, come on, little missy! Please? Give us a chance?" begged the plain Goomba.  
"You all make me feel like TOTALLY BARFING! Now leave me and my friends alone or you are so going to get it!"  
"She's got personality," remarked Sheen. "The sass really reminds me of my queen Libby, combined with the intelligence of Cindy Vortex... Oh, come to think of it, they're both on the sassy-"  
"You are really going to like spending time with us," the spiked Goomba said in a seductive tone, its spike shining at the tip.  
"Ugh! Your suggestive choice of words makes me even more uncomfortable!" Goombella bit back.  
The tension between Goombella and the three Goombas kept escalating. She grabbed Carl's hammer and held it at them in a threatening manner. She could literally hit them all should they get any closer to her.  
"Uh, Jim, I don't like it in here. It's all damp and dirty and..." Carl complained to Jimmy while Goombella picked a fight with the Goombas. Suddenly, he sneezed all over the Goombas. "And it's triggering my allergies..."  
"Eww! I don't like girls who hang out with gross kids like him!"  
"Yeah, fatty, you can keep your chick!"  
"You guys are so hypocritical, considering how much time you seem to spend in the sewers! Good riddance!" Goombella bit back. She turned to Carl. "By the way, thanks for getting your snot all over those creeps. You were, like, a great help."  
"Uhh, thanks?" Carl replied before sneezing on Goombella.  
"Hey! I just showered this morning! Not that it matters; I already smell like my own waste from yesterday!"  
"Oh, if only we didn't have to excrete!" cried Sheen. "Then the sewers wouldn't be so smelly! Oh, wait, we wouldn't have sewers in the first place."  
"You boys are lucky you don't have to go through a certain thing every month when you're that age..."  
"Umm... Are you currently going through it right now?" Carl asked.  
Goombella's patience was slowly but surely running out. If traveling through a sewer wasn't already bad enough, then traveling through the sewers with two annoying idiots really stunk.  
"You'll get used to them," said Jimmy as they continued walking.  
Professor Frankly observed their surroundings as the five kept traveling up and down stairs until they could see the bottom of a ledge in front of them. Atop the ledge rested a big door.  
"Professor?" asked Carl. "Do we go home now?"  
"No," Frankly replied firmly. "While I was looking around the sewers, I saw a hole in the wall that leads to another path. If we turn the other way, and turn right at that broken wall, we will be led to the moving platform, which in turn will take us to that pipe we passed when we saw that nasty triad of Goombas! Everyone follow me!"  
"Can I use my inhaler on the way?"  
"Sure thing."  
While Carl sprayed in his mouth, Frankly led the group to the broken wall he found. They waited for the moving platform to come to them before they jumped on. The platform took them to the pipe as Frankly said it would. They got off the platform and climbed into the pipe.

* * *

"Now, you bright four," Frankly warned. "Remember that triad of Goombas we ran into? There are plenty more where they came from, so let's be careful."  
A Goomba from below suddenly noticed them. It charged up the stairs to attack Jimmy and the gang.  
"You spoke too soon, professor," Jimmy said.  
"I'll take care of this!" Goombella yelled as she bonked the Goomba. "Take that!"  
Before it passed out, the Goomba called for its allies to charge everybody.  
"Uh-oh..." Carl whimpered before the gang found themselves surrounded by four Goombas, a spiked Goomba, a winged Goomba, and two plain Goombas.  
"I'm too old for this fighting," Professor Frankly said as he opted out of the battle. "I'll leave this to you guys..."  
Jimmy quickly pulled out his Phaser to blast the plain Goomba while Sheen pulled out his hammer to whack the Spiked Goomba. Carl hesitantly followed with his own hammer, beating the second plain Goomba.  
Goombella knocked on her helmet with her invisible hand before headbonking the winged Goomba.  
"Take that!"

* * *

They headed downstairs and noticed two unusual blocks with question mark blocks on them.  
"Jimmy, since you and your friends are new to the Mushroom Kingdom, I would like to explain what these blocks are. These are ? Blocks," Goombella explained. "When you hit them, you get a random item."  
"I have lots to learn about this fascinating world and how it works. Not that I find it hard to figure things out, though..." Jimmy replied before he took Carl's hammer and smashed the first ? Block. Out popped a strange red mushroom with white spots. He picked up the mushroom and examined it. "Fascinating composition... It slightly resembles Amanita muscaria, but with five big spots instead of many small spots."  
"I wouldn't eat that until we know it's safe," Carl cautioned. "Plus, its eyes are looking at me..."  
"Rest assured, Carl, I'm going to analyze this mushroom when I get the chance."  
"Jimmy, Carl, those are good Mushrooms. They keep you in good shape," Goombella informed the two. "The eyes are not real, by the way."  
Sheen hit another ? Block and found a peculiar flower. He squeezed it, resulting in his face getting charred by the erupting flames.  
"Look, guys!" he yelled. "This flower shoots fire like Robo Fiend's flamethrower does in countless Ultra Lord episodes!"  
"And that's a Fire Flower. You can use it to spray fire all over your foes or you can consume it and gain the ability to shoot fireballs."  
"Cool..."  
The five continued on to find two big and sturdy-looking wooden blocks with fake eyes obstructing a pipe. Jimmy knocked on the block.  
"The block seems like it could support somebody, but the sound they make when knocked on appears to suggest that they are hollow," he said.  
"Well, perhaps you could smash it some way or another," Goombella suggested.  
"Hmm... Not a bad idea... Carl! Sheen! Pull out your hammers!"  
Sheen and Carl pulled out their hammers as Jimmy instructed and smashed the blocks.  
"Ow, my scapula..." Carl croaked, recoiling from all the strength he mustered.  
"Seriously, Carl?" Goombella asked as they went down the pipe. "Are you really that fragile?"

* * *

They could see a timid little creature run through a hole before two odd top-esque creatures made of thin, papery boards started spinning toward them.  
"I see what you want... Let's tango!" Sheen yelled to the creatures as he spun himself like a top.  
"Professor, you should retract your statement about him being intelligent," Goombella told Frankly. "The Spinias in the sewers are hostile creatures."  
"No, Goombella, you know what they say! If you can't beat them, join them!"  
Goombella would have slapped her forehead had she had hands.  
One of the Spinias immediately struck Jimmy.  
"Hey! I promised to dance with you, not let you strike my best friend!" Sheen snapped as he pulled out the Fire Flower and shot a stream of fire at the two Spinias, burning them into crisps.  
Once the Spinias were defeated, The five continued on to find a dead end accompanied by a peculiar blue switch with an exclamation mark.  
"Oh, did I tell you guys that the Mushroom Kingdom is full of ! Switches?" asked Goombella as she pressed the ! Switch. "These things can change the area around them when pressed."  
"Fascinating information," replied Jimmy as the wall to their left peeled away to reveal another staircase that was bigger than the others they saw. "Your knowledge of this Mushroom Kingdom will prove to be helpful during our travels."  
"Wow, this place really is different from Retroville," remarked Carl as they went up the stairs.  
When they made it to the top, they looked around. Ahead of them was a peculiar platform with a symbol of a paper plane on it. They could see a peculiar door across said platform, but how were they going to reach it? To their right was some kind of entrance to a room, which they decided to enter.

* * *

"Psst! Can you hear me?" whispered a feminine voice. It appeared to have come from the chest.  
"A talking chest?" a puzzled Jimmy inquired.  
"Yes, that's right! And you and your friends must be the heroes of legend!"  
"Us?" Goombella and Sheen gasped.  
"I dunno, that really does sound like a tall order," said Carl.  
"Only the great heroes of legend can hear my voice. Everyone else... Would hear silence."  
"Umm..."  
"Anyway, long ago, an evil spirit cast this curse on me, locking me within the confines of this chest. Ever since then, I waited centuries and centuries for a hero to arrive to open this chest."  
"Care to give us a precise time?" asked Jimmy.  
"...I lost track. But yeah, anyway, what brings you heroes to a place like this?"  
"Er, everyone? May I have a word with you?" Frankly asked. The three boys and Goombella huddled around him. "I think it would be unwise to trust that box. Its choice of words sounds rather... shady, considering that I can hear it speaking too."  
"Oh, don't worry, Frankly, whoever's in there might give us something really, really, REALLY good if we open the chest!" grinned Sheen.  
"I'm really surprised you didn't mention a super-rare piece of Ultra Lord memorabilia," replied Goombella.  
"Ahem... Snarky comments aside," continued Frankly. "I do believe that it would be best not to mention that we're looking for the Crystal Stars."  
"What is this mumbo jumbo about Ultra Lord and Crystal Stars?" the chest asked, startling everybody.  
"Drat! I just said it out loud!"  
Goombella would have facepalmed once more if she had hands.  
"Perhaps I can help you find the Crystal Stars. But before I can help you, you must find the key to this chest and unlock it. As for the key... It is black with two bits and a circular bow. It shouldn't be easy to miss."  
"Jimmy, do you think this is a good idea?" Carl asked his best friend.  
"Come on, now, it won't hurt!" replied the chest.  
"Alright... But I don't think this will end too well..."  
"Thank you! I'm counting on you, O Great Legendary Heroes!"  
"And if we find you tricked us, promise us a refund, okay?" Sheen told the black chest.

* * *

The five immediately began their search. They split up, scanning the room and looking all over for the key. First, Sheen peeked through the bars guarding a door, while Carl looked behind a large block similar to the ones they smashed earlier. However, with the equipment they had, it was impossible to smash through this one.  
"I don't know about you, Goombella, but I have to agree with Professor Frankly," said Jimmy after he peeked into the little crack where the small creature fled through. "That chest's vocabulary _did_ sound dubious."  
"Yeah, there must be something it must be hiding from us..." Goombella replied, using her light to peer into the pipe.  
"You know, the inside of the pipe would probably be the least logical place to find the key, because of the pipe's nature-"  
"Huzzah! I have found the key!" Frankly called to the two.  
"Omigosh! Did you really?" Goombella gasped as she pulled her head out of the pipe. Everybody else turned to Frankly, who was looking under the odd platform. The key rested on a ledge. However, the ledge was too high for them to climb.  
"But how do we get up there?" Carl asked. "We can't just drop down from where you are!"  
"Hmm... Come to think of it, I have a great idea!" Frankly proposed as he came downstairs to meet up with the other four. "You strong kids help lift me up there and I will grab the key."  
"What?" everybody else burst out.

Carl was at the very bottom, holding Sheen up. It was most logical because he was the heaviest of the four. Sheen was holding Jimmy up while Goombella climbed onto him. Lastly, Professor Frankly climbed up the three boys and used Goombella's helmet as a stepping stone to climb onto the ledge before grabbing the key.  
When Frankly started climbing down the tower of four, however, Goombella, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl toppled over, knocking them off their feet and subsequently taking the college professor down with them.  
"Ow, my scapula..." Carl groaned as he lay on his back.  
"Did you at least grab the key?" Goombella moaned, having fallen the second highest height out of everybody.  
Frankly immediately showed it to the four youth with a weak grin.

* * *

"Okay, black chest, we got the key..." Carl sighed when they came back to the room with the chest. He didn't bother to hide the melancholy in his voice.  
"You speak with a hesitance in your voice. Come, now, there's nothing to worry about!"  
"I'm really not going to like the outcome..." Carl sighed as he opened the chest with the key.  
"Yes! Thank you... FOOLS!"  
The three kids found themselves enveloped in darkness as a scary demon with evil yellow eyes and a wicked yellow grin appeared. Admittedly, it was somewhat downplayed by its rather cartoonish look, but the impression was still there.  
"Well, well... Did you really think I was going to help you?" grinned the demon. "You have fallen into my trap!"  
"Can I ask for a refund now?" Sheen interrupted. Everybody else glared at him.  
"No! Instead, I am going to give you a little gift of mine... I shall cast an awful, AWFUL curse on you! You'll be DOOMED!"  
"What is this kind of show you're trying to pull?" Jimmy questiioned the demon. "I do not believe in these superstitions!"  
"Oh, you don't believe in superstitions? Buggly-wuggly-WOOOOOOO! You're cursed!"  
The three boys saw a burst of flashes as they were enveloped by the curse.  
"And what was with all the coincidental flashing?"  
"Oh, it was no coincidence! You'll see why as you suffer the humiliation of this curse!"  
Two hands appeared out of nowhere and flattened Jimmy onto a big piece of paper the size of him. They folded him into a paper plane before setting him on another one of those peculiar platforms from earlier.  
"Sheen, look!" exclaimed Carl. "Jimmy's a paper plane now! Let's ride him!"  
"It's joyride time!" yelled Sheen as they hopped in and started to fly.  
"When you find these panels with a paper plane symbol on them, you can turn into a paper airplane yourselves and suffer as your friends climb in and ride you!" explained the demon. "And the worst part of this curse is that you must control your own trajectory all by yourself with absolutely no help at all! If you can land anywhere, however, you might return back to normal! Maybe! You might be able to do it midflight if you try hard enough, but I wouldn't risk it if I was high up enough!"  
Soon, Jimmy gathered enough strength to return to his original form, exhausted from carrying his best friends on his back.  
"Ow, my back..." Jimmy groaned, rubbing it. "Or more specifically, the lumbar region."  
"Whee hee hee hee heee! I can't help but laugh at your pain! This little curse HAS to be just about the worst thing that's ever happened to you!"  
"Yes, yes it is. It's terrible," Jimmy bit sarcastically as he collapsed.  
"Good! Enjoy your curse, suckers! Whee hee hee! Farewell, foolish fools!"

* * *

"Are you kids alright?" Frankly asked the boys. They had passed out when they released the demon.  
"...That was a stupid show," Sheen remarked opening his eyes. "At least it's better than a certain Ultra Lord spinoff starring a beloved comic relief..."  
"I still don't understand the implications behind that curse," Jimmy said as he and his friends got up. "Is it really as bad as the demon says, or is it just being a little melodramatic?" "Can we not go through that again?" Carl asked. "The flashing really upset my eyes..."  
"What was that guy's beef?" asked Goombella. "It asked us to free it and proceeded to knock you three out as soon as we did!"  
"Well, let's just say something highly unscientific occurred," Jimmy replied. "Despite that, I'm certain it could help us get around this mysterious yet fascinating land."  
"Yes! If you put it that way, then I am certain it could help us find the Thousand Year Door!" Frankly exclaimed.

* * *

When they left the room, they headed for the peculiar platform with a paper plane symbol on it.  
"If the demon is correct, then Carl, Sheen, and I should be able to turn into a paper plane on this platform," Jimmy recapped what the demon said. "If we go by the general theory of relativity and keep in mind the possible drift, then it should be possible to fly over to that other door from here."  
"No offense, Jimmy, but don't you think you could be more concise next time?" Goombella asked as the three boys all folded up into paper planes. Frankly and Goombella hopped into Jimmy and Carl before flying straight for the peculiar door they saw earlier.

* * *

If you haven't already, please review this fanfic! I'd love to hear your feedback so I can improve this fanfic!


	4. The Quest Starts!

_**Paper Jimmy Neutron: The Thousand Year Door**_

 _Chapter 4: The Quest Starts!_

Author's Note: After two months of studying for grueling finals, a week of actually taking said finals, and a three-week break from writing, I'm back! I am honestly still in disbelief that I survived the first year of college, and I want to thank you guys for waiting so patiently!

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The room the group entered was very vast with a mysterious aura engulfing it. Behind a podium in the center of the room stood a big maroon door with markings of gold leaf.  
"It can't be!" Professor Frankly cried out. "The Thousand Year Door of legend... is real! It's all true! And it's as big as they say! Let's take a closer look!"  
"I wouldn't be so certain... As far as I am concerned this could just be a simulation, or worst case, a piece of art," Jimmy replied. "What intrigues me, however, is the strange pedestal in front of the door in question."  
"Well, Jimmy, what do you think's up with the pedestal, huh?" Goombella asked. "Perhaps you should stand on top of it."  
"Alrighty then..."  
Jimmy put his foot on the pedestal and held the map up. Suddenly, everybody's vision was flashed by an otherworldly light, startling them all.  
At the same time, the circumferences of the pedestal's outer and inner circles began emitting an aquamarine-cyan wall of similarly mystical light. Afterwards, the inner circle's light subsided, and a peculiar pattern with seven equidistant circles glowed the same color. It was at this point that the outer circle's "wall" calmed down slightly.  
"Professor? Is this supposed to be happening?" Goombella asked as the magical map started glittering and glowing.  
"Leapin' leptons!" Jimmy realized. "The magical map is absorbing subatomic particles!"

* * *

"My eyes are melting!" Carl cried as everybody was blinded by a dazzling flash of light.  
After the blinding light died down, the three boys had noticed that the map now had a castle in the top right corner.  
"Fascinating properties," Jimmy said. "When you hold up the map while standing on the podium, it causes a chemical reaction that alters the image of a map."  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Jimmy, but this is a magical map," Goombella pointed out as she and Frnakly took a peek at the map. "And what was with all the crazy lights anyway?"  
"Well, it seems that in that flash, we must have received information about the Crystal Stars," Frankly explained. Indeed, the first Crystal Star, the Diamond Star, was marked in the same area as the castle that had just appeared on the map.

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy!" Carl exclaimed excitedly, pointing to a wall next to the Thousand Year Door. "There's some engraved pictures on this wall!"  
"To the bear of the map: Spread your arms out and open your mouth wide. Phone the clock to get a lollipop and a dog treat. Then candy will fall in your mouth," Sheen spouted, reading the engraved pictures on the wall next to the left of the Thousand Year Door. "I didn't know getting candy was that complicated. Where's the phone? I need to dial the number of a clock if I want candy!"  
"Or maybe it says, spread your arms out and open your mouth wide. Call out, _'Time for a Sweet Treat!'_ " Frankly said. "Too bad I don't have arms, though. Besides, it's been said that only individuals enchanted with the power of the Magical Map can use it."  
"Oh, okay, that makes sense," Sheen said before he spread his arms out, held the map up, and opened his mouth wide. "Time for a Sweet Treat!"  
Hearts, flowers, and poison mushrooms started raining down as soon as he called out the spell.  
"Ooh! Pretty hearts!" Carl exclaimed as he reached out to grab one. His skin immediately absorbed it, causing him to panic. "Oh no, am I going to have an allergic reaction?"  
"Nonsense, Carl! These hearts make you feel good when you absorb them!"  
"You're right! I can feel the strength coursing through my chubby, nerdy, nearsighted body!"  
Sheen absorbed a Poison Mushroom and felt dizzy for a few seconds.  
Jimmy, Goombella, and Frankly stood in confusion as Carl and Sheen collected the hearts and flowers that fell down.  
"The map must have enchanted us with some magical healing spell!" Jimmy realized. "But then again, my highly scientific brain has seen so many supernatural things at this point, including that paper plane curse, of course..."  
While he was speaking, the spell immediately stopped.  
"Shall we return to the Professor's place to take a closer look at the map?" Goombella asked.

* * *

While Professor Frankly and Goombella went out to get coffee for themselves, Jimmy looked around the living room for something to modify into a new invention. He had found a handheld gaming device on the coffee table and decided to turn it into an email reader. Carl was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips from the pantry. Sheen, as expected, was sitting in front of Frankly's television.  
Jimmy! Carl! Sheen! Professor Frankly would like to have a word with you as well," Goombella told the three boys.  
"Are we in trouble?" Sheen asked.  
"What? You're not even in school!" Goombella chided before she noticed the gaming device on the coffee table. She "Wait, Jimmy, what have you done with my gaming device?"  
I thought it might be convenient for you to carry something smaller to check your mail with," Jimmy explained confidently. "I mean, there aren't any cars, and you wouldn't want to carry a laptop in your hands while walking. So I found one of your gaming devices and modified it so that you can access your email. I call it... The Mailbox SP!"  
"What? How am I supposed to play video games on the go if I don't have a gaming system?"  
"Oh, don't worry, the Mailbox SP can still play your favorite games, in addition to accessing your email! Shall we register your email on the system?"  
"Look, I know you meant well, but you shouldn't modify someone else's belongings without permission," Goombella said as she took the Mailbox SP. "Let alone making an improvement to it."  
"Sorry about that," replied Jimmy. "But since I'm here, let me get you started with the Mailbox SP."  
Jimmy helped Goombella set up the Mailbox SP, taking about an hour to explain the specs of his invention, which was jammed with features. He explained very technical information, leaving Goombella very shocked yet amazed. How could a boy this young invent something this intricate in such a tight space?  
"Hey Carl, I think I found a prodigy in your friend!" Goombella told Carl after Jimmy's explanation.  
"Well, he's the smartest boy in our school!" Carl replied. "But he gets bullied very frequently for being the smartest, and there is even a girl who actively tries to outdo him!"  
"Just stop there," Jimmy told his friend. It felt very embarrassing hearing his friends talk about his personal life.

* * *

"Alright, now let's have a look at the Magical Map and see what we can gather about the Crystal Stars..." Frankly paused for a moment to look at the map. "ASTOUNDING! The 'information' we received must be the location of the Crystal Stars themselves! This map has radar functions! It will no doubt help us find the Crystal Stars!"  
"Do you really have to be that dramatic when you make a discovery?" Jimmy groaned.  
"Ahem... Anyway, as I was saying, it appears that the location of the first Crystal Star is in a place called Petal Meadows."  
"Petal Meadows?" the four youth asked.  
"Yes. Petal Meadows is a vast meadow that lies far to the east of Rogueport."  
"It must be pretty..." Carl responded. "I want to go there and frolic in the flowers, and lie face down in the summer sun!"  
"It appears to be pretty at first, but I feel that it is a rather suspicious place. Every now and then the name Petal Meadows comes up during my research, which."  
"Okay then," Goombella said. "We'll head there. Does anybody know how to get there or what?"  
"Well, certainly there should be a pipe to Pedal Meadows somewhere beneath the city. Nothing can beat the speed and efficiency of pipes, after all!"  
"I guess going through these pipes would be worth it if we get to Pedal Meadows... I really want to see that place..." Carl said.  
"Carl, you might want to rethink that statement when you get there. There's no telling how much danger you guys could get into," Frankly replied. He paused for a moment, and continued, "Goombella told me the story of how you got the map while we were getting coffee. Is it true that Mario gave you this map?"  
"Well technically, it was from a letter sent to Mario by a Princess Peach," Jimmy explained. "I assume Goombella has already told you the whole story, so I won't go into the exact details of our-"  
"Wait, _THE_ Princess Peach? Does she happen to have a pink dress and long blonde hair?"  
"I guess so..." said Carl. "We haven't really met her in person, so I'm not very certain about it..."  
"I guess you're not from here then... She actually came to see me the other day to learn more about the treasure, so I told her the tale of the Crystal Stars and my suspicions about Petal Meadows... While unlikely, she could have tried to go to Petal Meadows on her own..."  
"Or maybe she got too lazy to conduct diplomacy like a good leader should, so she sent Mario in her stead!" Sheen suggested, causing Goombella to crack up.  
"Y'know, Professor, there was another suspicious group asking about the Crystal Stars as well," Goombella added, after calming down from her laughing fit. "But I can't imagine that Princess Peach could have gotten involved with them..."  
"Oh, yes, I know _THOSE_ guys, and I know she wouldn't think about conspiring with them!" Frankly responded. "Anyway... So it's off to Petal Meadows for you four?"  
"You can count on us!" Jimmy grinned confidently as Goombella nodded.  
"Yeah!" Carl and Sheen followed.  
"Alright! Then it's settled!" Frankly responded as he handed the map to Goombella. "If Princess Peach indeed went to Petal Meadows, and Mario sent you in his stead, perhaps your first priority must be to catch up to her! Once you collect the Crystal Stars, you might be able to reach her!"  
"Aren't you coming, Professor?" Goombella asked as she.  
"No, Goombella, I'll stay in town and ask around about Princess Peach and that suspicious gang. Besides, I doubt a shrivelled up Goomba like me could withstand the trials you will be facing. But of course, feel free to come back if anything happens and you need any guidance!"  
"Thanks, Professor!" the four chimed.  
"See you later, Professor!" Carl called cheerfully, waving goodbye to the elderly Goomba.  
"Alright, we're off!" Jimmy proclaimed as they left Frankly's house.

* * *

Just as the four youth stepped outside, Professor Frankly came out of his study to give them something.  
"Wait! I almost forgot!" he told the three boys and Goombella. "It's a dangerous world out there, so take this badge! It should help you on your journey! You see, when you put these badges on, they influence your abilities and strengths. Different badges have different effects, and the more you wear, the stronger you get, so experiment with them! Anyway, this is a Power Smash badge. It'll give you the strength to swing the hammer harder, but it leaves your muscles tired if used too often. See what other badges you can find out there, and make the most of them! Oh, and Goombella?"  
"Yes, Professor? What is it?"  
"Bring this book with you. It's a guide to all the creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom! Good luck!"  
Professor Frankly went back inside to do more research.  
"Fascinating object," Jimmy said as he observed the badge. "Frankly's claim of the practicality of Mushroom Kingdom badges makes them very unlike the badges we've seen around Retroville."  
"You know, Jim, I really wonder how they make these badges..." Carl replied as they walked to the pipe to the sewers.  
"We may not know the answer to that question, but we can test them out during our journey and find out how they work!"

In the sewers, the four youth sat on the stairs next to the dead end from earlier as they pondered where to go next.  
"Say, how about we look for one of those plane platforms to try to get to that door we couldn't reach before?" Goombella suggested after taking a moment to check her mail.  
"I don't see why we can't," responded Jimmy.  
"Uh, Jimmy?" Carl pointed out. "I think we're sitting on one already."  
"Well, that was convenient!" Jimmy remarked as he, Sheen, and Carl folded up into planes. With Goombella riding him, he and his friends flew past a Spiked Goomba to the door they could not access before.

* * *

When the four went through the door, they looked around to observe their surroundings. While the ceiling was intact, the floor ended about a few yards ahead, where it met a vast body of water. In the distance, there was a floating island with a pipe. Sheen also noticed a weird tentacle sticking out of the water.  
"Maybe we can test out our Power Smash badge here!" he pointed out.  
"Sheen, don't go near it!"  
"What? Just a little whack couldn't hurt!" Sheen retorted as he put on the Power Smash badge, tapped it, and swung into the tentacle to knock it into the water. A giant squid-like creature emerged from the water, furious that it was disturbed. "Oops..."  
"Pukin' plutonium! What is that specimen called?" Jimmy asked Goombella.  
Goombella hastily scanned her book, looking for the species of the creature.  
"Those are Bloopers. They come in many different sizes, and attack by spraying ink. Some Bloopers even have long squid-like tentacles for extra offensive capability!" explained Goombella, paraphrasing the book before reeling in disgust at the real thing. "Seeing them in person, I think they're totally gross! EWWW!"  
In its rage the Big Blooper leaped up high, latching onto the ceiling, before spraying ink all over everybody. Because his glasses were covered in ink, Carl ran around, blinded, falling in the water, where the Big Blooper captured him in its tentacles.  
"Help, Jimmy! Help me!" he cried out.  
"Think, Sheen, what would Ultra Lord do?" Sheen told himself.  
"Well, perhaps Ultra Lord would fight instead of standing there pondering what his idol would do!" Goombella replied, pushing Sheen in front of the Blooper.  
The Big Blooper immediately squirted ink on Sheen's face before Jimmy stepped in and fired a laser at the midsection of the Blooper's tentacle, causing it to release Carl. The blasted tentacle fell off, causing the Blooper's rage to build up.  
Goombella headbonked the tip of the other tentacle and Sheen whacked it with his hammer. The other tentacle fell off as well, further enraging the Blooper.  
The Blooper fell down from the ceiling into the water before it emerged, spraying another round of ink at the four youth before Jimmy shot a beam from the Neutron Phaser. The Blooper sank, releasing its ink into the water.

* * *

"I really hope we didn't kill the poor Blooper," said Carl.  
"Don't worry," assured Jimmy. "It's not dead. It's just unconscious due to the paralyzing properties of a beam from the Neutron Phaser."  
Suddenly, a few platforms floated up to the surface. They moved back and forth, in a manner not unlike the single floating platform they saw earlier in the sewers.  
"Huh, the platforms appeared as soon as we defeated that Blooper..." the genius noted. "Seeing all these coincidental moments feels a little strange. But then again, we had several encounters with extraterrestrial creatures, so this is probably to be expected. Let's cross the platforms, one by one. They could very well be unstable if we all hop on a given platform at once."  
"Jimmy, will you stop talking and just jump?" Goombella asked, having already crossed the platforms before the boy could finish talking. "There's a pipe over at the island where I'm standing! Come on!"  
"Oh, alright..."  
Jimmy hopped across the moving platforms all the way to the island Goombella stood on. Sheen kept jumping across the platforms at the wrong time, getting bit by the Nibble each time. Once Sheen made it across to the pipe, Carl hesitantly followed from behind, treading carefully as a result of seeing his Ultra-Lord obsessed friend fall into the water several times. When he stood on the first moving platform, his knees started quivering.  
"Carl! You can do it!" Jimmy called.  
"But Jimmy, what if I fall down? I don't wanna become fish food!"  
"Nonsense, Carl! You'll be alright!"  
"Okay, Jim..." Carl whimpered before he timidly jumped across the platforms to the other side.  
After they got back together, the three boys and Goombella immediately dived down the pipe.

* * *

The Hooktail arc will begin next chapter! Stay tuned!


End file.
